One Piece No Go No Ken
by Yiyun345
Summary: A crossover fiction between One Piece and Fist of the North Star (Hokuto No Ken). Raoh dies and is reborn into One Piece with Luffy as his twin brother. His ruthless character and drives for world domination have not changed, but he's met with new feelings that might change his destiny. The rest of the chapters have not been posted yet, but you can read on royalroadl


Some of you might have noticed this but I increased the level cap for normal people. You won't see their levels tho, but this is just to make the story last a bit longer. People in One Piece accomplish feats such as destroying mountains or dodging thousands of bullets (Zoro who is still very weak compared to the top tier). This would require nuclear destructive power or sound breaking speed.

So yeah I'm increasing the ceiling here because some people feel like the story will end early (which will not) due to the fact that mc is too op.

I might come later and increase this, so tell me how you feel

 **Prologue: Monkey D Raoh**

Raoh was defeated by Kenshiro, but he lost his life this time. He usually would call for a truce as Kenshiro was not able to put the finishing blow in their previous confrontations. Sadly for him this time, his little brother had grown enough to completely overpower him.

Raoh closed his eyes with no more regret, he could not become the Hokuto Shinken Legitimate successor and had not inherited the secret techniques. Kenshiro beating him did not make him desperate contrary to what was expected.

No, he loved his little brother and he was not jealous of him. Raoh only sought ultimate strength and was searching for his own way. If he could not inherit Hokuto, he wished he could have become a king with his Goken.

However, he became drunk on power and forgot the essentials. He wished he had accepted reality before it went down this road. Raoh was a dreamer, he was a romantic man, but he was imprisoned in this apocalyptic world where Nuclear wars had already ravaged the Earth.

Upon his death, he made a wish to be reborn in a world where his dreams could have become true. A world where men's aspirations could come to life. Real men sought power, freedom, and adventure. Raoh exactly belonged to this breed of people…

He closed his eyes and everything became black,

So this was death, he was thinking…

But suddenly he heard a sound inside the silence and the darkness enveloping him.

"Ding!"

"Congratulations Raoh! Your wish has been granted and you have officially broken from your previous life chains and crossed over to the One Piece World"

"New world loading. 0.05%"

"You have been granted an overwhelming advantage, please choose the system you would like to use."

 **Skill system :**

"You acquire skills by performing actions. The skills can be leveled and do not possess any level skills will level up your stats, but you'll remain level 1 forever. Develop the appropriate skills to boost your capabilities."

 **Leveling System :**

"This system allows you to level up to level 500 which is considered as this world's peak strength. You will acquire experience by defeating enemies and obtain rewards from the system. The rewards might include elements such as devil fruits or money."

"Which one shall you choose?" The system asked Raoh slowly.

"I choose the Skill system," Raoh said after evaluating the different offers. He had a lot of questions to ask, but this was not the moment to miss on this gracious gift. He was dead the minute before...What if this illusion was snatched if he dallied with his reply? Any other considerations were pushed to the back of his head for now.

He did not like to be measured by everyone's normal standards, so he picked the skill path. If it was as miraculous as implied he could not pass up on it.

"Skill system activated, Host has become a Skiller."

"One piece world loading, 99,7%... You have been reborn as an infant."

"What?" Raoh was surprised.

"System will go to sleep. Good luck!"

"Wait!...Don't leave me hanging." _Huh? What is that bright tunnel...!_

"SHIT! FML!"***

"Look, my dear, we have two healthy newborns, twin boys...Which name shall we give to them?" A mature woman embracing both babies said.

A man with a hood on his face turned around from the window and looked at her.

He came close to the babies and you could see how terrifying his look was but as soon as he saw his wife and the two little forms he could not repress the smile on his face.

"We'll call them Luffy and Raoh...Monkey D Luffy and Monkey D Raoh!Haha." He said beaming with happiness.

"You're unusually merry, hihi..." The woman laughed. She wasn't used to seeing her stoic companion be this effervescent.

"Um...I have to. You know we won't be able to stay with them after tomorrow. If the government learns you and I had children…"

"Dragon...Well let's entrust them to your Father, we'll be able to see them from time to time." The woman was reluctant but she understood the gravity of the situation.

They enjoyed their time with the two children until the next day…


End file.
